


First Impressions

by telekinetic_hedgehog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinetic_hedgehog/pseuds/telekinetic_hedgehog
Summary: Finn and Poe reminisce about how they met. 
For TuppingLiberty, for the prompt "I thought you didn't want me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



“Somebody asked me today whether I believed in love at first sight.” Finn nestles closer in his lover’s arms. “And it got me thinking about how we met. What was your first impression of me?”

Poe laughs, warm and rich. “To be honest? I thought you were leading me to my death. Romance was the last thing on my mind.”

“Yeah, fair enough.”

“I guess the first thing I thought of you was that you were brave. No offense, darling, but you were pretty clearly out of your depth, and I wasn’t sure we were gonna make it, but you didn’t let that stop you.” Poe affectionately runs his hand along Finn’s arm. “So maybe I wasn’t in love right away, but my first impression was right. You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

“Aww. Thanks, love.”

“What about you, sweetheart? What was your first impression of me?”

“Well, you were beat up pretty bad. I thought you might not be able to walk, much less fly anything, and that the escape was already a bust.”

“You mean the escape… would have never made it off the ground?” Poe raises his eyebrows and waits for Finn to catch the pun.

Finn rolls his eyes and looks at Poe affectionately. “Right. Well, it almost didn’t, thanks to neither of us knowing about the anchor cable.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Poe groans. “That was just embarrassing.”

“And, uh, I guess I thought that you didn’t trust me or like me very much,” Finn adds, hesitantly.

“Well, it wasn’t personal. You could say I wasn’t really in a trusting mood that day.”

“Fair enough.” Finn nods. “I figured you were going to escape and then get rid of me as soon as possible. I thought you didn’t want me.”

“Hmm.” Poe frowns. “I hope I’ve managed to change your mind. Because I certainly do want you, with all my heart.”  

“Oh, yeah.” Finn holds his lover close. “Absolutely. And I want you too– I hope you know that.”

Poe returns the embrace. “I do, darling. It’s a good thing we got past first impressions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still practicing dialogue, since it's not a strength of mine. Concrits are welcome!


End file.
